<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>amortentia by BoiJustLetMeBe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914429">amortentia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe'>BoiJustLetMeBe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amortentia, M/M, POV Oliver Wood, POV Third Person, Potions, Scents &amp; Smells, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s smells like things the things you love and to Oliver that's his stuck up roommate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>amortentia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk man I was going to make this longer but it was just sitting in my drafts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver added the last ingredient and stirred, quickly raising his hand for Snape to check it so he could finally leave and go back to planning his new tactics.</p>
<p> “Finished already, Mr Wood?” Said Snape sceptically as he approached the brown-haired boy, “Now then, what do you smell?”. Carefully Oliver stepped forward leaning over the cauldron and looked down at that distinct mother-of-pearl sheen, letting its spiralling steam caress his face. </p>
<p>“Well?” said Snape expectantly. Oliver deeply inhaled the scent of the potion; a heavy blush coloured his cheeks as his eyes immediately darted to where a certain redhead with glasses was busily cutting ingredients and pondering over a massive textbook. Oliver tried focusing on the other scents in the mix, but the overwhelming scent of pure Percy seemed to drown out even that muddy Quiddicth smell. He looked up at Snape who lazily gazed back at him very amused at his red face, “We don’t have all day, Mr Wood.” Snape stated sternly.</p>
<p> "Umm...” Oliver mumbled as he breathed in the intoxicating fumes again letting himself be filled up completely, “I smell a freshly cut pitch, my mum’s Sunday dinner, broom polish, Sugar Quills and… And…” Oliver found that he was breathing very slowly and deeply, his mouth salivating. He couldn’t find a way to tell Snape that he smelt that distinct aroma Percy’s skin gave off especially after he finished a particularly hard round were he had to run around the castle or when he would walk around the Black Lake with Oliver during summer.</p>
<p> “Very well,” Snape said finally after a long silence, he could tell enough by the Keeper’s eyes nervously skittering to look at a spot on the other end of the class. “Clean your equipment then write up a report of the potion. When you are done you may leave.” Oliver slumped down in his chair as Snape walked away, wondering how many house points would be taken from him if he decided to pocket some of the potion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>